


Little Blue Boy And The Man Of Fire

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Bad Poetry, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Epic Poetry, Extended Metaphors, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Found Family, Gen, Harm to Children, Inspired by Poetry, Marines - Freeform, Metaphors, Monkey D. Dragon - Freeform, Poetry, Revolutionaries, Revolutionary Army - Freeform, Sabo - Freeform, Sort Of - Freeform, Team as Family, Temporary Amnesia, Tenryuubito - Freeform, dramatic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Sabo, the child dressed in blue.Dragon, the man named for a mythical creature's fire.Together, this is their story in poetry.





	Little Blue Boy And The Man Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is born of my love of poetry, and fascination with these characters. I hope you enjoy.

Little blue boy with crowned with gold  
Heart too big for a world so cold

Man of fire, blazing bright  
Lightning striking amidst the night

Little blue boy with answerless questions  
Eyes that see past 'noble' perception

Man of fire, with a dangerous name  
Will destroy from whence he came

Little blue boy with eyes full of fire  
Soon provokes the celestial's ire

Man of fire, finds a boy with no name  
Will not let this spirit be tamed

Little blue boy and a man of fire  
Will tear down the world and others inspire.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated with the way Sabo and Dragon's stories connected, and I thought, what if I wrote it as poetry? So, I typed it out, and promptly forgot about it. I found it again, and I thought, "It's a little short, but why don't I post it?" And this is the end result. 
> 
> I'd love to hear the readers' thoughts on it, so please share them! And kudos are alway welcome. :)


End file.
